hype_thetimequestfandomcom-20200215-history
Hype
Hype is the main protagonist of Hype: The Time Quest. He was the champion of his kingdom , in the era of Taskan IV , who is rewarded with the powerful Sword of Peace from Queen Lyzothe . Upon receiving the sword , a mysterious and very powerful black knight riding a dragon appears . As he demands the throne of Taskan IV , he is confronted by Hype , but he transforms Hype into a statue and casts him deep into the past . Two hundred years earlier, Hype's statue appears in the courtyard of an apprentice magician named Gogoud. Early Life In a remote time, now forgotten by men, the kingdoms were attacked by the most perverse of their creations: The War. The young Lyzothe lived in one of those kingdoms. The battles had punished her land for so much time that now a cloud of hate hovered on her, like if the dust of the battle was still in the air. At last, one day, the kingdom fell. Sensing the imminent end, Lyzothe's father, the king, ordered his daughter to take cover in the kingdom of the young Taskan IV. Lyzothe was separated from her family. As her father predicted, the land of their forefathers was devastated. Lyzothe went to her sad exile. Before going to the forest, he went through a battlefield. She contemplated the footprints of destruction. Almost collapsing, she supported herself in the only tree that was still on foot. Then she looked down, and her heart accelerated: There was an abandoned baby, sleeping. With tenderness, she picked him and she named him Hype. Era of Taskan I As Hype's stone statue is teleported 200 hundred years earlier , it gets in the courtyard of an apprentice magician's , Gogoud , manor . After several tries , Gogoud reverts Hype to normal , and helps him in his quest . So , the brave knight learns that he is in the Era of Taskan I , and that he needs the Royal Jewel , kept in The Fortress to travel to his own time . The apprentice magician trains him to recover his skills , and also gives him a new spell . As he receives the key to the bridge portal , he continues into his journey . After encountering several enemies into The Forest , Hype arrives in the city of Torras . Everyone tells him to NOT go into The Fortress , as the king was hating strangers . As Hype was wearing the armor of a foreign knight , upon getting into the throne chamber of The Fortress , he is through of being a monastery spy , and is brought to the dungeons to pay for all the other spies . Upon encountering templar knight Talboth , he is promised a freeway into The Monastery if he helps him get out of the dungeons . Upon getting the keys from the Executioner , Hype is able to escape , along with Talboth . The two go on separate roads , and upon returning to the Throne Room , Hype encounters the king's new guard , Granslak . As he defeats him by making him lose his balance , the brave knight claims the First Dragon's Breastplate and the Royal Jewel . Unfortunately , a reward was put upon his head . Using the the First Dragon's Breastplate , Hype was able to recruit the help of Zatila , and so he was able to charge the jewel with energy from the sky . By doing so , he was able to travel to the era of Taskan II . Era of Taskan II As Hype traveled to the Era of Taskan II , he was "greeted" by some Fortress Knights , that were seeking Gogoud's Secret Room . They found of Hype using Gogoud's Diary . Only Hype was able to find the secret room and read Gogoud's diary , finding that his magician friend was kidnapped by Rajoth , a young magician Hype met in the era of Taskan I . As Hype got to the forest , he was attacked by a strangely large number of Brigands . He was able to escape the ambush and reach the town of Torras , where he was well welcomed because of the new policy of the king that allowed foreign knight to enter the city . Hype was able to reach The Laboratory , even with the bounty of 7000 plastyks on his head for stealing the royal jewel . As he saved a number of magicians , most notably Enost , the brave knight was able to find Gogoud , but unable to save him due to the fire wall protecting his cell . After Rajoth created a Magic Knight , Hype was able to defeat it by destroying Rajoth's Scepter and undo the magic . As he followed the wizard to the Astrolabe , he was able to defeat it and get a powerful ice magic to free Gogoud . As he got out of The Laboratory , he found that the next jewel he was looking for was the Jewel of Humankind . By finding a secret passage in The Forest , Hype met Karon , leader of the brigands , that took his crossbow bolts and plastyks , that would be returned to him if he completed Karon's task : go to Bolduk in the era of Taskan I and make him engineer another way to get to the Field of Courage's treasure room . Using Karon's Bracelet , Hype was able to prove to Bolduk that her daughter from the future asked him to build another way to the room , which the architect was able to engineer . As Hype went to the Brigand Village due to the mistrust of Karon , he got a counterfeited Signed Pass which allowed him to pass Senekal and enter the Field of Courage , and a Brigand Insignia that made him the ally of the brigands forever . As he defeated The Gladiator , he was allowed to get to either go to the Treasure Room or return , the brave knight choosing the first option . Using the mechanism made by Bolduk , he was able to enter the Treasure Room and fight with the Three-headed Dragon . As he defeated the beast , Hype earned the Jewel of Virtue and the mighty Mythical Armour , strangely bearing the symbols of Taskan IV . With the help of Zatila , Hype charged the jewel with energy from the sky . By doing so was Hype able to travel to the next era . Era of Taskan III As Hype traveled in the Era of Taskan III , he found a very old Gogoud , alive because of the experiments Rajoth made on the magician . Even though Gogoud had a memory problem , he tells him there was a civil war in Torras , and he was able to remember that a knight of Taskan III , Rave , was expecting him in Gogoud's Secret Room , in which the magician locked her because of not fully trusting her . Hype releases Rave , which told him that Taskan III was waiting for him at The Fortress . While going to the Fortress , Hype meets Nohlin , daughter of Karon and Terryo , and the new leader of the brigands , that tells him about a strange place the brigands were looking for . As Hype gets into the town of Torras , he finds that the people were frightened because of the war , and that the Civil War was between the Field of Courage & The Laboratory against The Fortress & The Monastery . After arriving at his secret meeting with the king , Hype finds that he was the one to cause the war , as he made the gladiators and magicians no longer trusting the king due to finding about the story of the black knight that would make a fool of Taskan III's son . Hype also meets Enost , a magician he freed from Rajoth's Laboratory . As Hype meets a young Taskan IV , he finds that Senekal became his protector , but that he needed his weapons , which he destroyed upon becoming a priest . Senekal asks Hype go to the Era of Taskan II and take his weapon so that he can protect the prince . Category:Hype: The Time Quest characters